Pure of Blood
by Lozenger12
Summary: When Zero was younger, he lost not only his family, but someone very close to him. Six years later someone who looks very familliar comes to cross academy to join the night class. They are very powerful, secretive and mysterious, what are they hiding?
1. Chapter 1: Girl from the Past

__

**Disclaimer: **I own . . . NOTHING! *runs away and cries in corner*

**A/N: ok so this is my second story and first cross over, hope you guys like it and WARNING! my updates will be few and far between because of technicle difficulties. sorry. anyway on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – Girl from the Past:

_**Zero's POV**_

"_Zero, don't!" she called to me as I went running through the house and into the snowy forest, after the most vile of all creatures, the one that started all of this . . . Hiou Shizuka._

_I had spent the last two years training and hunting her down with the help of my not so willing best friend, Kagome Higurashi. She didn't want me to go after Shizuka because she thought I'd get myself killed, I said I didn't care whether I lived or died, so she tagged along to make sure – how she put it – that I 'didn't do anything stupid.'_

_Kagome – who had been running after me – was now only about twenty meters behind me, she always was very fast, it didn't matter if she was running, fighting or thinking, she just had a way of being faster than any other human I've come across. Though I was positive she was completely human, her parents were hunters like mine were, and, just like mine, her parents were killed by a pure blood._

"_Zero, observe your surroundings and stop to think for a moment, how do you plan on killing her once – if – you catch up to her? You don't have any weapons on you, except from that dagger I gave you! And that won't be able to kill a pure blood!" she was no more than eight meters away now._

"_I'LL RIP HER HEAD OFF!" I yelled back in anger and continued my pursuit. I was almost within striking distance and tensed ready to jump when I heard Kagome shout._

"_ZERO, LOOK OUT!" I was suddenly pushed very far out of the way and landed face first on the snowy ground far from my attacker, just as a silver sword was about to go through my back. I didn't feel any pain, but there was a warm, sticky, red substance on my back, and I thought I must have at least been cut._

_I turned around to see my attacker, but when I looked up, I didn't expect to see what I did. I saw one of Shizuka's human servants standing in front of Kagome, who was standing in front of me with the sword, which would have pierced my back, protruding from hers._

"_I told you . . . to stop . . . to not . . . rush into things and . . . wait til you were stronger." she gasped. It was just like her to be lecturing me with a sword going through her stomach._

"_Yeah? And I told you not to get in the way!"_

_The sword was pulled out and she crumbled to the snow covered ground, face first. I could only stare in shock as all of the snow around her turned an ugly crimson colour._

"_You bastard! I'LL KILL YOU!" I grabbed my dagger from its sheath at my waist and ran towards the man that had stabbed her._

_He pointed his sword towards me and charged. When we met, he brought his sword down in an arc towards my head, I dodged it, thrust my dagger into his heart, and left it there as he fell to the ground dead. I looked down at him in disgust and anger._

_I was about to go to Kagome to check to see if she was alive, but when I looked to where she had fallen . . . she was gone. She had left a slight trail of blood that circled around where I had fought the human, and stopped behind me. _

_When I heard a bell ring, I turned around quickly and what I saw made my blood run cold, Kagome was alive and had her eyes open, but she was bleeding heavily and was being held closely by . . . __**her**__. One of __**her **__hands was covering Kagome's mouth, while the other was around her waist._

"_It's been quite a while since I last saw you, hasn't it, Kiryuu-kun?" Shizuka spoke in her smooth voice, with a small smile on her face._

"_Don't touch her vampire!"_

"_My, my, we are very nasty tonight aren't we?" she said as her smile grew. "I was thinking of having a little fun with her first." At this her smile grew into an evil smirk._

_I could see the fear forming in Kagome's eye's and knew I had to get her away from the pure blood, but . . . I couldn't. There was no way I could grab Kagome away from her without the use of a weapon, but if I attacked her with my dagger – though it wouldn't kill the pure blood – I just might be able to distract her long enough to get Kagome away from her. It was then that I realised why she was holding Kagome the way she was. It was because she was using Kagome as a shield._

_I silently cursed to myself as I knew if I attacked Shizuka that I could, and most likely would, end up hurting Kagome in the process._

"_Well then my little Kiryuu-kun, why don't we play a little game, huh?" Shizuka asked in a snide kind of way. "How about hide and seek, but a better more fun version? The girl and I shall hide and see if you can find us before I suck her dry. If you do, she lives and you can both go free, but if you don't . . . she dies and you live with your sorrow." By now the pure blood had a big, evil smirk on her face._

"_NO!" I shouted angrily "Let Kagome go and I'll do anything! Please, just, let her go." I was now shaking in anger at having to beg to the __**thing**__ that was holding my best friend hostage._

"_But Kiryuu-kun, that wouldn't be nearly as fun. Now, let the game begin!" and with that last comment, Shizuka bit down into Kagome's neck, and disappeared in a fierce wind, snow going everywhere as it turned into a small snow storm. The only proof of them ever being there were the blood splatters on the white ground below, and the lingering, muffled scream of Kagome's pain._

_I grew furious, and I didn't know what to do because if Shizuka didn't want me to find her before she had killed Kagome, then I wouldn't. I looked around for any clue as to which direction they had taken, and noticed that a little ways away from the blood splatters, there was a slight trail of blood. So I decided to follow it in hopes of reaching Kagome in time, and even if I did that, it would be too late to save her from becoming like me._

_I ran as fast as I could, while still being able to follow the blood trail, which was getting thicker the farther I followed it, when I suddenly heard the eerie, echoing voice of the pure blood. "Hurry up, my Kiryuu-kun, she had already lost a lot of blood before I started taking it, there's not much left."_

_I pushed myself harder, not knowing that I could run that fast, but no matter how fast I ran, I still hadn't seen either Kagome or Shizuka, and the snow storm didn't help my vision either. Still, I pushed on._

_Suddenly, I heard a bell ring over the sound of the whipping wind and knew I was getting close. I started to see a grey-ish figure on the ground not too far from me and headed towards it. As I got closer to it, it started to look clearer, and more familiar. When I was only a couple of metres away from it, I started to slow down. It didn't take long before I had reached the figure, but when I did, I fell to my knees, defeated._

_Kagome lay there on the icy ground, unmoving, not even the rise and fall of her chest could be seen . . . because she wasn't breathing. She had her eyes closed and was completely covered in her own blood. I broke down and cried over the loss of my only, and greatest friend. I had never felt as weak or as useless before in my life, as I did at that moment. Not even when Shizuka killed my parents, turned me, and took my brother._

_It was then, at that moment, that I knew what true hatred was. It was burning through my veins, consuming me in its unbearable heat. The only thing I could think of was how to get my revenge on the pure blood for taking basically __**everything**__ that I had ever cared about, or that had ever cared about me._

_I then again heard the echoing voice of that __**monster**__. "Poor Kiryuu-kun, you were too late to save the soul of that poor child. She had suffered so much that she must have been glad to be put at peace. But don't worry Kiryuu-kun, I will come for you one day, and shall take you as mine." And with that, she disappeared, leaving nothing but the jingling echo of a bell._

"_Kagome, no! You can't be dead! You just can't!" I shouted, clenching my hands so tightly my knuckles turned white, and my nails dug into my palms until they bled, but still . . . I received no answer._

_I brought her into my arms and pressed my forehead to hers. This was all my fault! If only I had listened to her and payed more attention to my surroundings. I should have thought all of this through, but I didn't, and Kagome payed with her life. It should have been me! I was supposed to be the one that got stabbed!_

_I stood up with her in my arms, carrying her bridal-style and walked back the way we came. After walking for about 10 minutes, I reached the previous fighting area, the area that she was taken away from me. I didn't linger and started heading back to where we had entered the forest._

_When I had walked for about 2 more minutes but stopped when I neared the edge of the forest and started to hear voices shouting orders at each other._

"_OK! YOU TWO HEAD IN THAT DIRECTION, YOU TWO, GO THAT WAY. YOU THREE STAY HERE INCASE THEY COME BACK, YAGARI, YOU'RE WITH ME AND WE'LL BE HEADING STRAIGHT AHEAD. NOW EVERYONE . . . MOVE OUT!"_

"_YES SIR!" After that was said, I heard lots of running. Most of the sound was heading away from Kagome and I, but two pairs of footsteps were coming right at us. I lowered my head and started to walk towards them, meeting up with the owners a few moments later. They stopped a few feet away from us and one started to speak._

_I didn't dare look up, because I knew who would be with the one who was speaking, and couldn't look him in the face._

"_There you are Zero-kun! We were worried about you. How is Kagome? It looks like she's hurt badly and has lost a lot of blood, so we should get her back as soon as possible." The first man, Kaien Cross, said._

_I just lowered my head even more, more tears slipping from my eyes. I heard Cross-san's partner coming closer to me and shrunk away slightly. I risked looking up into the man's eyes, and all I saw was worry . . . and disappointment._

"_Why didn't you listen to me Zero-kun?" he asked in a dangerous tone. "Why did you go running off when I told you not to? You knew you weren't ready for this, yet you pursued your __**stupid**__ need for revenge, and look where it's gotten you! YOUR BEST FRIEND IS __**DEAD**__ BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS!" He was yelling at me now, I just clung to Kagome tighter as his true words stung me with regret._

"_Gomen, Yagari-sensei." I said with heavy sadness and grief in my voice. "I should've listened to you and Kagome. You both warned me about the consequences but the truth is, I didn't care if I lived or died, I just wanted revenge and would do almost anything to get it even if it meant giving up my life." I paused here and looked down again. "But in doing this I got one of the very few remaining people who cared I cared about, and who cared about me, taken away from me forever. I now want revenge more than ever, but I will not waste the life that Kagome gave to save me." I looked back up to look Yagari-sensei in the eyes, the determination burning brightly within. "I WILL AVENGE KAGOME AND MY FAMILY, AND I __**WILL **__KILL THAT PUREBLOOD-TEME IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"_

_There was a stunned silence after my outburst and no one said or did anything as Yagari-sensei turned around and started to head back the way he came. _

_Yagari-sensei paused in his walking and turned his head to the side slightly and said "If that is what you truly wish, then you are never to go looking for Hiou Shizuka unless myself or Kaien say otherwise. Got that?" I hesitantly nodded once and he turned his head back around and continued walking, Cross-san motioned for me to follow him as he followed my sensei._

_I walked next to Cross-san while sensei walked ahead of us. We walked in silence for a few seconds before Cross-san spoke up. "We should give her a proper memorial in the hunter's grave yard, next to her parents." I just nodded numbly and continued to walk with him back to our destination._

_We reached the house moments later to find the three hunters that Cross-san told to stay behind, approaching us. _

"_Zero-kun, you're back!" The first male said._

"_And so is Kagome, but she looks gravely injured!" The second male said._

"_Let's get her in the truck take her to the infirmary immediately." Said the woman._

"_No . . ." I said and the three hunters looked at me with confusion as Cross-san and Yagari-sensei looked away. "She doesn't need to go to the infirmary."_

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" The woman yelled in fury._

"_YEA! SHE'S SERIOUSLY INJURED!" Stated the first man._

"_IF SHE DOESN'T RECIEVE MEDICAL TREATMENT SOON SHE COULD DIE!" Shouted the second man._

_I couldn't take it anymore and let my pent up anger out in my next words "SHE'S ALREADY DEAD YOU BAKA-TEME'S!"_

_They were all silent._

_None of the three moved, or said anything. They just stood there taking in what had been said to them. When they all recovered slightly, the expressions on their faces were mixed between confusion, anger, dread, but the one emotion that stood out clearly on all their faces was . . . sorrow. It shined clearly on all three faces._

_Kagome was a very special young girl. She had been granted the power of purification, which all weapons that the hunters used, only her purification powers were much, much more powerful. She was being trainer by one of the elders on how to use her power and, though she was still only beginning to learn about and control her power, she had great potential._

_Kagome was loved by everyone she met – most of who were hunters – and absolutely no one could hate her, believe me, I tried. Now she was gone, and __**everyone**__ would miss her and mourn her loss. Still, out of all those who would miss her, I would miss her most._

"_Come, Zero-kun. Everyone has regrouped and it's time to go. We need to give Kagome a proper burial." Said Cross-san gently, almost as if I would break if the right words were not spoken. Though, that was probably true._

"_Yea . . . ok." Was my strained reply._

"_Zero-kun, why don't you live with Kaien and his adopted daughter, Yuuki?" Sensei said as we walked towards the truck._

"_Yes Zero-kun. I don't see why not, after all I'm sure Yuuki would enjoy somebody to play with." Cross-san said with a small, soft smile._

"_I guess I could. I mean, Kagome would want me to be looked after properly . . ."_

"_Then it's settled! The kowaii Zero-kun will move in with me and my kawaii daughter Yuuki-chan!" Cross-san exclaimed._

_They were now all loaded into the truck with Kagome laying down on the back seat, her head resting on my lap as I looked at her. Her face had a pain look, and that in turn, pained me. I slowly and gently stroked her dirtied, bloodied hair as we were taken back to the hunters association where she would be put to rest, just as the countless others before her._

* * *

**Japanese words:**

**Gomen: **Sorry

**Teme: **Bastard or rude way of saying you (i used it as bastard)

**Baka: **Idoit, stupid

**Kowaii: **Scary**  
**

**Kawaii: **Cute**  
**

* * *

**A/N: yay first chappie! ^_^ hope you guys liked it and pleeeeeeeeaaasssee review! i need encouragement to write more and if you have any comments, compliments, advise, or ideas for the story . . . PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I WOULD LOVE TO READ UR IDEAS AND ETC! but please tell me if I have a word wrong or have left out the meaning to any japanese words you don't understand but . . . NO FLAMERS! thanx ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: New Student, Species: Unknown

****

Is it an author's note?

Is it a warning?

NO, IT'S AN UPDATE! XD

**Disclaimer: **the amount of me owning vampire knight is none.

**********

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - New Student, Species: Unknown!**

**Zero's POV**

Many years have passed since that day, still, not a day goes by that I don't see her in my nightmares. I see her smile. I see her laughing. I see her long blue-black hair. I see her penetrating blue eyes. I see her yelling at me for doing something stupid, or getting hurt. I see the fear in her eyes. I see her pained, pale, dead face. _'Kagome . . . Higurashi.'_

I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling from my bed, not wanting to perform my guardian duties once again.

I looked out my window . . . it was snowing. Just like it was on **that** day. The day I lost her.

Not only did she die because of my reckless behaviour, but her body was stolen by a man in a hooded cloak, right from my arms.

_**XxXxX Flashback XxXxX**_

_We had just arrived back at the hunters association and I was walking towards the morgue with Kagome in my arms, and Cross-san and Yagari-sensei by my side. _

_We were very close to the morgue when a fierce wind picked up around us. Cross-san and Yagari-sensei had their hands on their weapons and I had a firm grip on Kagome._

_I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, the wind was stinging them. I felt a slight tug in my arms but could still feel Kagome in laying there._

_Not too long after the winds died down, and when I opened my eyes I saw a man shrouded in a black, hooded cloak standing before us . . . holding Kagome in his arms._

"_What?" I said confused. I looked down at my arms to find them empty. 'When did that happen?' I thought._

_The cloaked man lifted his head a little and said, "I shall be taking her now." He looked at me, staring into my lavender eyes, with his crimson red orbs._

"_NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH ALREADY! WHY WON'T YOU LET HER BE AT PEACE!" I shouted._

_The last thing I saw before the man disappeared with Kagome's body that night, were his crimson eyes, and fanged smile glowing eerily in the moon light._

_**XxXxX End Flashback XxXxX**_

I heard a knock on my door and listen to the voice coming through. "ZERO-KUN! HURRY UP WE HAVE BEEN CALLED TO THE CHAIRMAN'S OFFICE!" How such a large voice can come from such a small female . . . I have NO idea.

Slowly, I stood up and made my way to my wardrobe, searching for my uniform. "Yea, yea I'm coming." I said softly and irritably. I quickly pulled on my black day class uniform, and went over to grab my gun, the _Bloody Rose._ After Kagome's body was stolen, I was informed by elder Kaede that Kagome had been making a weapon. A weapon designed specifically for me. I now chained that weapon to my uniform and walked towards the door.

I opened it to find Yuuki standing there with her hands on her hips, glaring at me. "Took you long enough! Let's GOOO!" With that, she pulled me out of the male dorms, and towards the chairman's office.

'_She reminds me so much of Kagome.'_ I thought as we reached the door to the chairman's office. _'So innocent.'_

Yuuki knocked on the door and from the other side came a, somewhat, too cheerful "Come in!"

As we entered, I saw the chairman sitting behind his desk, elbows resting on the desk, hands laced together, and head resting on his hands. Though, the chairman wasn't who I had my focus on.

Standing beside the chairman, on his left, was the bastard pure-blood. Kaname had an indifferent look on his face, yet when he looked at Yuuki, his eyes softened slightly and his lips turned up a little.

My attention shifted to the chairman as he began to speak. "Ah, my lovely adopted children! So good of you to come!"

I just grunted. "Well, are you gonna tell us why you called us here?" I asked, getting irritated.

"Always wanting to get straight to the point, huh Zero-kun?" The chairman said. He took a small sigh before continuing. "We are gaining a new student tonight." He had turned serious.

I tensed slightly. "Night class?" I asked.

"Hai, but they aren't what you might think they are," Kuran interrupted.

"Of course they are. If they're in the night class, then they're a monster." I stated with hate and disgust.

"Now, now Zero-kun, such a temper." The chairman said.

"What's their name? Are they a boy or a girl? How old are they? Are they a pure-blood?" Yuuki bombarded.

"Well, let's see . . ." the chairman started. "Their name is Kagome Taisho, they are female, they are 16 and their status is . . . unknown."

"What do you mean unknown?" I asked.

"I mean, I don't know. I wasn't given that information on their enrolment papers. I only know that they are to be put in the night class." The chairman replied.

"Then why are you allowing them to be enrolled at this school? They could be dangerous to the day class!" I yelled at him.

"The reason they are being enrolled into Cross Academy," started the pure-blood. "Is so she can protect the day class from the unnatural."

I scoffed at the thought. Just imagine, one of _them_ coming _here_ of their own _free will _to _protect _the students of the _day class!_ Ridiculous.

"How long before she gets here?" Yuuki asked.

"She should be here very soon, which is why I want you to go meet her at the front gates." Said the chairman happily. I scowled angrily. Why should I bother meeting an evil, fowl creature of the night?

"Ok chairman-san! We shall go to the gates at once!" said Yuuki. She was about to make her way out, but the chairman spoke up.

"Wait Yuuki! Kaname-kun and the night class will be going to greet her too." That was the last straw! I was **NOT** going to greet this, this . . . _thing,_ with the whole night class!

So, I walked out of the room, closing the door firmly behind me as I left.

**Yuuki's POV**

I turned around to tell Zero-kun 'Let's go!', but as I looked back at him, I was met with a closing door. _'Well, so much for that.' _I thought sarcastically.

"Come Yuuki, we will meet the night class at the gate." Kaname-senpai said, his eyes softening as he spoke to me.

"H-hai senpai."

"Bye, bye Yuuki-chan!" the chairman called out as Kaname-senpai and I made our way towards the door.

"Ja matta, chairman." I replied, stepping out the door as Kaname-senpai held it open for me, following behind me.

"Call me daddy!" was the muffled from inside the office.

We made our way towards the front gates where the whole night class was waiting. I stood next to Kaname-senpai and Ichijou-senpai came to stand next to me on the other side.

"Konnichi wa, Yuuki-chan. It's nice to see you again." Ichijou-senpai said.

"Konnichi wa, Ichijou-senpai." I replied.

We waited in silence and anticipation for about 5 minutes before a black car with very dark, tinted windows – I don't know what type, I'm not good with cars – pulled up in front of the gate.

A tall slender man with white hair and golden eyes stepped out of the driver's seat and moved around the car to the back passenger side door. He was very, handsome and looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties. The suite he wore did nothing to hide his muscled body, and I couldn't help but stare.

He reached for the door handle and pushed it down before slowly opening the door to reveal . . . an empty car.

The man growled – a growl to fierce and animalistic to come from a human – then

slammed the door. He whipped around to face us and yelled, "_**KAGOME!**_"

His yell echoed eerily throughout the front of Cross Academy. Anger filled his eyes as

they shone red and he showed his fangs, a tick mark appearing above his head. He looked around him, his eyes searching.

"Up here Fluff-butt!" a female voice sounded from behind us. We all looked around, eyes searching for the source of the voice. "I said, up here!" we looked up.

There hanging upside-down by her legs from a tree near the gates, was a black haired, blue eyed, pale skinned beauty. She was smiling brightly, showing off a pair of pearly white, sharp fangs.

I heard a growl from behind and turned slightly to see the man growling again. "Kagome!" he said.

"Yeah, yeah I know, don't call you names, _or else!_" the girl, Kagome, replied, ending with a deadly voice. The man growled again – he seemed to do that a lot – and closed his eyes in agitation.

Kagome sighed and loosened her leg's grip from the tree, making her fall to the ground. I panicked slightly as she fell further and further towards the ground. That is until she did a couple backflips and landed perfectly and safely on the ground –on her feet – her smile never fading.

"Hi everyone! My name's Kagome Taisho, and that cold, grumpy bastard behind you is my brother, Sesshomaru Taisho." Kagome said as she pointed behind us to the man behind us. Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome, trying to hide his annoyed and irritated look behind a stoic mask. It didn't work very well.

"Hn." He said as he walked past us to Kagome's side.

"Awe, did I hurt your feelings Sesshy-poo?" Kagome asked, fake concern lacing her words.

"Hn, this Sesshomaru has no feelings. Feelings make you weak, vulnerable."

"It's ok nii-san! I know you love me!" Kagome shouted before hugging – more like glomping – Sesshomaru who just stood there, his face softening slightly.

He merely stated "Hn." Before Kagome released him with a bright smile on her face.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Taisho-sama." Kaname-sama said as he walked up to Kagome, grabbed her hand, and kissed it softly.

"Kaname, why so formal?" Kagome asked as she pulled him into a hug. I stared at her with jealousy, along with, I noticed, a few of the female night class students. "I've known you since I was little and you know how I _despise_ honorifics." She said as she spat the word despise.

Kaname-senpai chuckled lightly, a heavenly sound, and pulled away from her grasp gently. "Sorry Kagome-chan, I thought you would want me to address you formally in front of others."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well? Are you going to introduce everyone else to me, or what?" she questioned.

"Ah yes, please let me introduce to you the night class of Cross Academy," Kaname-senpai started.

**Kagome's POV**

"First, this is Takuma Ichijou-san, he is the vice-president of the moon dorm." A blonde haired, green eyed, fairly tall, male vampire stepped forward and gave a low bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kagome-sama." He said.

"The pleasure's all mine and please, all of you, just Kagome's fine." I said exasperated . I absolutely _HATE _honorifics.

"As you wish Kagome-chan." Ichijou said. I smiled kindly at him.

Kaname spoke up again. "Next is Hanabusa Aidou-san." A blonde haired, blue eyed, male vampire, who was shorter than the first, walked forward.

"Konnichi wa Kagome-chan, and may I say you look lovely this night." He said. I could only roll my eyes at his obvious flirting. _'Well one thing's for sure, this one's a womaniser.' _I thought but smiled at him anyway.

"Thankyou Aidou-kun."

"Then there is Aidou-san's cousin, Kain Akatsuki-san." Kaname said.

A very tall orange haired, orange eyed, male vampire nodded his head in greeting, voicing a small, "Hey."

I smiled bigger. _'Finally! Someone who isn't formal with me!' _I shouted in my mind. "Pleased to meet you Kain-kun."

Next, Kaname pointed to a medium height, red haired, blued eyed, male vampire. "This is Senri Shiki-san." Shiki bowed slightly then straightened up and inclined his head a little in my direction.

"Nice to meet you Shiki-kun." I said with a slight inclined head of my own. Shiki then proceeded to nod towards Fluffy-nii-san. _'at least he's polite and also acknowledges my brother as well.'_

"This," Kaname said as he pointed towards a female vampire of average height, with light brown hair and brown eyes. "is Ruka Souen-san."

Ruka smiled at me and said, "Nice to meet you." But when I looked her in the eyes, I could see her jealousy and a bit of anger shine through.

"Yeah, pleasure." I replied, the smile gone from my face, a hidden threat in my voice. It was obvious that this Ruka person liked Kaname, and I may not be into him like _that!_ But I'd be damned if I let a total _**BITCH**_ like her have him! He deserves better.

Kaname paused for a bit, a slightly confused look on his face, but soon that vanished and he continued. "Over there is Rima Toya-san." He was pointing to a short female vampire with orange hair in pigtails and blue eyes. She had some pocky in her hand and one stick in her mouth.

She made her way towards me and held her packet of pocky out to me. I smiled again and accepted the offering with a thankyou then said, "It's nice to meet you Rima-chan." Before she walked back to her previous spot next to Shiki, who took a stick a pocky that was offered to him. _'I think I'm gonna like her.'_

"And the last member of the night class is Seiren." A female vampire of average height, with silver hair and silver eyes bowed respectfully.

She then said, "Welcome, Kagome-sama. It is truly an honour to make your acquaintance." I sighed slightly but knew that saying not to be formal to me _**again**_ would be pointless.

I just smiled and replied with a polite "Thankyou Seiren-chan, it's nice to meet you too."

I looked towards all of the new people that Kaname had introduced to me so far, and realised that he had missed one. A very short, human, female with brown hair and slightly red-ish brown eyes. She, unlike the others, was dressed in a black uniform instead of a white one.

I waited expectedly for Kaname to introduce us. "Last of all, this is Yuuki Cross-san. She is head of the disciplinary committee and the chairman's adopted daughter." I notice how his eyes and voice softened while he was looking at and talking about her. It was just when my Fluffy-nii-san talked to or about me and looked at me. It was the warmth shared between siblings. I gained a confused look on my face.

I looked closely at them both and saw quite a few similarities, but what really stuck out about both of them were their nearly completely same auras.

There was no doubt in my mind. They were brother and sister, and Kaname never told me. We used to be very close and I thought I knew everything about him, but I guess there are just some secrets best kept hidden. I also noticed that he didn't introduce her to me as his sister. _'does that mean he doesn't know? Or does it mean she doesn't?'_ I thought, though from the look in Kaname's eyes, he knew. She didn't.

"It's very nice to meet you Yuuki-chan." I said as I smiled and tilted my head to the side cutely.

"H-hai! It's very nice to meet you to Kagome-chan!" Yuuki replied. I smiled at the _chan_ at the end of my name.

"Now, who would be accompanying me to the chairman's office?"

* * *

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update but i did try to make the chapter a little longer than the last. thanx for all the reviews so far, please keep sending them in *NO FLAMERS PLEASE* and the more reviews i get, the more encouraged i'll feel to update, therefore i will update sooner then i would if i didn't get any/many.**

**thanx for your support,**

**Loz12**


	3. Chapter 3: PurePureBloodMikoBlackInu

**Disclaimer:** nothing! that is what i own! T_T

**Loz12: welli'monasugarandcaffiene(sp?)rushsoi'!**

**Kagome: *turns to Zero* u understand any of that?**

**Zero: not . . . a . . . word . . . **

**Loz12: ZERO-KUN! *runs towards Zero***

**Zero: oh, shit *fuckin leggs it!***

**Kagome: . . . on with the story ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Pure-Pure-Blood-Miko-Black-Inuyoukai-Vampire**

**Kagome's POV**

"That would be Yuuki and I." Kaname stated.

"A-ah hai!" Yuuki stuttered.

"Very well then," I said humbly, bowing my head slightly. Suddenly my head snapped up and I pointed through the gates yelling, "Take me to your leader!"

I could see the 'there she goes again' annoyed faces of both Fluffy-nii-san and Kaname and frowned at them, placing my arm down and bringing both hands to my hips.

I scowled at them and they both just rolled their eyes at me as I turned my nose up at them, then huffed and walked to stand next to Yuuki with my arms crossed over my chest.

**Kaname's POV**

It got a little bit darker and cooler around us as Kagome threw her tantrum. Frost began to appear beneath her feet and slowly crept its way outwards, yet going around Yuuki's feet, leaving her untouched.

The night class students were on edge, but I could see Aidou also looked a little shocked and somewhat amazed. If only they knew the full extent of her powers.

"Imouto, end this foolishness. You are acting like a child." Sesshomaru said to her coldly.

Kagome just looked up into his eyes as the ice around her feet turned to blue flames. But as quickly as the flames came they were gone, leaving no evidence of there ever being any Ice or fire.

Kagome just linked arms with Yuuki and exclaimed, "Let's go already! To the chairman's office, AWAY!" With that Kagome pulled Yuuki towards the entry to Cross Academy with Sesshomaru and I close behind them.

Everyone else followed us through the front gate but we then headed our separate ways, the night class going back to their class, Kagome, Yuuki, Sesshomaru and I making our way to chairman Cross' office.

Kagome now seemed quite happy, jumping around, chatting with Yuuki about things I would never be able to understand as long as I live and just enjoying her moonlit walk. I think she's bi-polar, but I wouldn't _dare_ tell her that.

**Kagome's POV**

Ok so I over reacted a little with the whole ice then fire thing, but so what? Fluffy-nii-san and Kaname were giving me _looks._ I HATE it when they do that! I mean yea I'm a little bi-polar, but I'd never admit it aloud. I would promise the deepest pain and suffering to whoever did though. For now I'm over it and enjoying my moonlit walk while conversing with Yuuki about things that boys would never understand in a million life times.

Yuuki and I had just gotten onto a new topic before we stopped in front of a brick building that, I assume, is where the chairman resides. My suspicions were then confirmed when Yuuki spoke.

"The chairman's office is in here. I think you'll like him Kagome-chan." Yuuki said with happiness.

"I agree Yuuki, Kagome-chan and the chairman share similar personalities." Kaname agreed, slight amusement in his eyes.

"Hn." Sesshomaru added.

"Well let's go, I can't wait to meet him." I smiled.

We made our way to the entrance of the building and entered. I must say that this school looked just as impressive, inside and out. We walked up a few flights of stairs and down a hall, coming to a stop in front of a plain wooden door.

Yuuki knocked on the door and a muffled voice replied with an enthusiastic, "Come in~!"

Yuuki and I entered first, followed closely by Kaname, and finally Sesshomaru. When we entered I spotted a man sitting at a desk. He looked quite young to be the chairman of an academy. He had long-ish, blonde hair, was wearing glasses and a scarf, and had a smile planted firmly on his face. I don't know why but, this man seemed very familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

After we were all standing in front of him he leapt over his desk towards Yuuki shouting, "Yuuki-chan! Father is sooooo~ happy to see you!" Yuuki stepped back which resulted in the chairman face-planting at her feet. "Why daughter?" the chairman said, looking up at Yuuki with tears flowing down his cheeks in rivers. I tried, I mean I _really_ did try, but I couldn't help the laughter from escaping my lips quietly.

**Kaien's POV**

I looked up at the quietly laughing, night class student and felt recognition and shock slam into my brain.

The girl, Kagome Taisho, had long black hair with a blue-ish tint '_Just like Kagome Higurashi'_, pale skin _'A little paler than Kagome Higurashi's'_, was slender_ 'Just like Kagome Higurashi'_, was pretty tall _'Like Kagome Higurashi was'_, but most strikingly . . . she had deep sapphire, blue eyes that could see through your soul _'Exactly like Kagome Higurashi's'._

At the moment those pure blue eyes were looking at me with confusion. It was then that I realised that I had been staring at her, and could feel three others staring at me.

I jumped up off of the floor and announced happily, "Welcome to Cross Academy Taisho-chan!"

She seemed a little unsure at first, but after a few moments she smiled and said, "Thank you very much chairman-san. But please, call me Kagome."

"No problem Kagome-chan! I love having new students join my Academy! Especially ones that are so kawaii!" The white haired man standing next to Kagome moved closer to her and stood in front of her slightly.

I took in the man's appearance, he had very long, silky looking, silver hair, was very tall, and most stunningly, had bright golden eyes.

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine Sesshomaru, don't be so uptight. It's not like the chairman is going to do anything like _that_ with me, unlike _**you know who**_." She said.

"No the chairman would never do such a thing!" Yuuki defended.

"I agree, but I am most curious as to who _**you know who**_ is." Kaname said.

I put on my serious face and walked back behind my desk to sit in my chair. "I too would like to know. It is important that anything that may be a threat to the Academy is known about, and delt with properly." I started. "I am also curious, as to what you are exactly, Kagome-chan."

**Kagome's POV**

Well, this was gonna take a while.

I sighed and started a very long and tiering explanation of the reason that I came to the Academy.

"Well you see, the reason I'm here at Cross Academy, is because my father sent me so that a vile man called Naraku wouldn't be able to find me." I paused so that some may ask some questions.

"That disgusting half-breed's still after you? After all these years?" Kaname asked.

"Yea, unfortunately. Father thought that with the presence of so many powerful vampires that it would make him give up. If he finds me here in the first place that is." I replied.

"Wait, what is a half-breed? Who is this Naraku guy? And why is he after you?" Yuuki asked concerned.

"Well I can answer your first question Yuuki-chan." The chairman said as he put his elbows on his desk, laced his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands. "A half-breed is exactly what it sounds like, half of one species, and half of another. Though I'm not sure what kind of half-breed this Naraku is, but he is most likely half human. The reason behind this being that other supernatural species hate each other and basically none have ever mated with each other. Yet it is quite common for all supernatural species to breed with humans."

"That is correct and yes, he is. He is half human and half pure-blood vampire." Sesshomaru stated.

"And why is he after Kagome-chan?" Yuuki questioned.

"Because he wants me as his mate." I spat with distaste. "Because of the power sealed inside of me."

"The power sealed inside of you?" Yuuki asked.

"Hai, that is correct. When my imouto was born she held a raw and pure power that killed her mother after she had given birth. Father then proceeded to seal most of that power, but I'm sorry to say he could not seal all of it, and he couldn't keep it seal forever." Sesshomaru said.

"The spell that my father used to seal my powers will break completely once I turn 18, making me incredibly powerful and, according to father, more desirable to males." I continued. "If Naraku wants me he would have to come for me soon because my power is growing each day and I'm already more powerful than him. If he comes after me I can defeat him, but if he gets help from someone, such as, a pure-blood vampire like his father, and they both make Level E vampire armies, I won't stand a chance until I turn 18. But because demons mate for life, if he has already mated with me I won't be able to do anything about it."

I clenched my fist tightly, drawing blood as ice, once again, congregated around my feet and encompassed the inside of the chairman's office, going around everyone, leaving them untouched.

"Imouto, calm yourself. You are the only daughter of the great dog general Inu no Taisho! Act like it!" Sesshomaru snapped harshly.

I snapped out of my daze and took a few breaths to calm down. Blue fire absorbed the ice and, once again, disappeared as soon as it came. "Gomen nasai, Fluffy-nii-san. But you are very well aware that I despise that half-breed more than anyone." I said, with sadness and hate clear in my voice.

"U-um, Gome-chan?" Yuuki started.

I smiled a small, soft smile at my new nickname. "Yes Yuu-chan?"

"I-I was just w-wondering, um, w-why you hate the h-half-breed more than the rest of y-your family? Surely they f-feel more worried about y-you than yourself." Yuuki stuttered.

My smile fell and my face took on a blank look. "You would think that, wouldn't you? But no, the reason I hate _**Naraku**_ more than the rest of my family, is because that _**bastard**_ killed my mother and the people who raised me." I spat with distaste.

"The people who raised you?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, after my mother was killed, I was raised by a human family for my protection. I loved them like my own parents and they loved me back. When the half-breed came after me I was only five and my human parents were killed as I fled for my life. I was temporarily human back then and had no memory of anything that happened just after I was born and didn't have the power to stop him, so I did as I was told and ran." I said with heavy sadness. "I only had a very small fraction of my power, and that only ability I had was a small amount of purification powers."

"That's so sad, I'm sorry Gome-chan." Yuuki said while she hung her head low.

I walked up to her and pulled her into a firm hug. "It's alright Yuu-chan, they died protecting what they loved."

"I can think of nothing more honourable." Kaname said as he looked at us with soft eyes.

"Hn." Sesshomaru agreed and chairman Cross nodded slightly.

There was a moment of silence as I pulled out of the hug and smiled down at Yuuki. She smiled up at me and we shared a silent understanding.

"For your human parents to be able to hold off a half-breed pure-blood is quite impressive, what did they do for a living? Where they martial artists?" Chairman Cross asked curiously, breaking the silence.

"Well, I guess you could sort of call them martial artists, they did have some experience, but they were more weapon specialists of sorts. They specialised in guns and swords." I said thinking. "I think you would call them, hunters."

"Vampire hunters?" Yuuki questioned.

"Hai, father picked out a suitable couple that would protect Imouto with their lives and would not despise her or try to intentionally harm her, but would give her the love that she deserved." Fluffy-nii-san stated factually. "The best choice would be a couple of hunters, ones that would not hate her for what she is and ones that were strong enough to protect her."

"I-if you don't m-mind me asking, u-um . . . what e-exactly are you Gome-chan?" Yuuki stuttered, very cutely – if you ask me.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you didn't I? A-he, he, he. " I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head with my right hand. "Well I don't think they actually have a proper name for it, but I guess you could call me the one and only Pure-pure-blood-miko-inuyoukai-vampire of the west."

There was silence as Yuuki and the chairman were frozen in their spots, eyes wide and mouths agape. Kaname was much better at hiding his shock, but it still showed through his wide eyes and stiff posture.

After a moment had passed Sesshomaru spoke up, "Actually Imouto you would be the one and only Pure-pure-blood-miko-_black_-inuyoukai-vampire of the west." He corrected.

"Well excuse~ me!" I said with sarcasm dripping from my slightly raised voice.

"You are excused." Fluff-butt replied with amusement.

"Well, umm, back to where we let off, ahh, Kagome-chan, do you mind telling us who your human parents were?" The chairman asked.

I smiled slightly, "Of course not, my human parents were Takashi and Sakura Higurashi of the _Hunters Association_."

**Zero's POV**

I was walking towards the chairman's office to tell him that I had finished my patrol when I heard people talking inside. '_Must be the new monster.' _I thought. I started to walk away when I heard the chairman's voice, but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

My curiosity got the better of me and I walked back over to the door, resting my ear on the cold wood.

"Do you mind telling us who your human parents were?" I heard the chairman ask.

"Of course not," I heard a somewhat familiar female voice respond. "My human parents were Takashi and Sakura Higurashi of the _Hunters Association_."

'_Kagome?'_

* * *

**Loz12: Yay! Zero's back!**

**Zero: what do u mean, i was only in the last . . . 100 words!**

**Loz12: I'M SORRY ZERO-KUN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Zero: Baka desu!**

**Kagome: Hai, sou desu ne**

**Loz12: Iie ANATA WA BAKA TO KUSO KAO DESU! :P**

**Zero: *evil glares . . . evily* what . . . did you just call me?**

Loz12: *backs away slowly, then legs it!*

**Zero: GET BACK HERE YOU LOUSEY WRITTER! YOUR'RE WORSE THAN THOSE GOD DAMN BLOOS SUCKERS!**

**Loz12: mmmmm blood . . . *snaps out of it* nuh uh u have to catch me first!**

**Zero: no fair you're still on your sugar rush!**

**Kagome: *sweat drops* well . . . um, please review! I have under great authority heard that there will be more Zero in the next chapter and it will also be where Zero confronts . . . well . . . me! so get your reviews in and the story will be updated quicker ^_^ **

**Loz12: oh and if there are any japanese words you don't understand let me know and i will write a japanese word tellerer thingy at the end of my chapters! Ja ne for now! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Long Time, No See!

**Disclaimer: me? own vampire knight and inuyasha? unfortunately never.**

**A/N: OMG I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING FO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! also u can blame my writers block and bear12231 cause it was partially her fault ;P (3 u bear12231)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Long Time, No See!**

**Zero's POV**

Iie! I-it couldn't be! I-i-it's just n-not p-p-possible! There was no way that the new night class student – the new _monster_ – could be the sweet little girl who died in front of me those few, horrid years ago! Zenzen!

'_Ok I have to calm down!' _I told myself _'You haven't even seen what the new student looks like! Just because she sounds like Higurashi doesn't mean it's her! It could be an imposter! Or false information! Yea, that's it! It must be a mistake!' _I thought.

'_But what now? Do I just leave? Go back to my dorm and wait til class change-over to see this new student? Do I hide and wait for her to come out, hoping to catch a glimpse of her face? Or do I just knock on the door and walk right into the middle of their convers-'_ I didn't get to finish my inner musings as the same familiar, female voice from before spoke up.

"Come in Mr. Eavesdropper!" '_I guess I just got my answer.'_

I slowly and reluctantly gripped the door handle and pushed downward. There was a slight click and I inhaled deeply before pushing the door open gently and walking into the room to a scene that could change everything.

**Kagome's POV**

I could feel a strange presence on the other side of the door – it was neither human nor quite vampire. It had been there for a while now and I could tell that it was male, so I decided to call upon the unknown, possibly dangerous, mystery man, as you do on occasion. "Come in Mr. Eavesdropper!" I called loudly, receiving funny looks from the other occupants in the room –sheesh, you'd think a pure-blood and a taiyoukai would be able to sense a strange presence from 5 metres away! Honestly!

There was a slight click and someone taking a deep breath as the door was pushed open gently and a tall, male, day class student with short silver hair, pale lavender eyes and some sort of tattoo on his neck entered the room.

I couldn't help but feel that I know him from somewhere, that I'd met him before. Oh well, never mind, he couldn't be too important.

His eyes first landed on the chairman, giving a slight nod in acknowledgment before turning to Yuuki to do the same. He then cast a hateful glare at Kaname before looking over Sesshomaru with wary, calculating eyes.

However, when his eyes fell upon me they widened in what seemed to be complete shock. They then proceeded to look horrified as hate grew in his eyes, more so than when he was looking at Kaname – and _that_ is _a lot _of _hate_! I don't think it's very healthy.

"Um . . . ok?" I turned to look at Chairman Cross, "Who is the weird guy, and why is he staring at me like that?"

"O-oh! Don't mind him! His name is Zero Kiryuu and he is the other guardian who works with Yuuki to make sure that the vampires and humans get along!" The chairman speedily replied.

I turned back to look at Zero, who was now clenching his jaw. I looked at him with uncertainty before, somewhat hesitantly –_ somewhat_ – offering my hand and saying, "Konnichi wa Zero-kun. My name is Kagome and I will be joining the night class as of tomorrow."

Zero's face grew a sad and defeated look before returning beck to a very ugly scowl. His hands formed into fists that were clenched so tightly, they were shaking and just as he was about to speak, the chairman was by his side with his hand covering Zero's mouth. Zero started to struggle against the chairman, muffled curses coming from behind his hand.

"I'm sure he's delighted to meet you but it's nearly bed time for grumpy, irritable guardians and I need to have a quick talk to him before he turns in for the night so, if you'll excuse me for but a moment, I will be back shortly." The chairman said as he ran out of his office with the boy in his grasp.

'_Well . . . that was weird'_ I internally commented.

"Oh yes," the chairman said as he popped his head back in the door slightly. "Do make yourselves comfortable and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'm sure Yuuki-chan would be more than happy to oblige." And with that, he was gone . . . once again.

'_Ok then . . .'_ I thought.

We sat and/or stood in a very tense, awkward silence for a time, with Yuuki shifting in unease, before she spoke up. "E-eto, would anyone like some tea or coffee?" she offered generously.

**Zero's POV**

'_How could this baka of a man be so strong?' _I thought as the chairman dragged me away from his office. He didn't say anything until we were outside and away from any prying ears.

"Zero, don't get any ideas. I will admit that Kagome Taisho and Kagome Higurashi are identical – well as far as I can tell – demo, we still don't know for sure that this is the Kagome we know and love." The chairman said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T KNOW? You heard her as well as I did and she said her human parents we're the Higurashi's! And I sincerely doubt that there is more than one pair of Takashi and Sakura Higurashi vampire hunter couples who raised a young girl by the name of Kagome!" I exclaimed harshly.

Kaien just sighed at me, looking dejected. "I know, but even if she is Higurashi-chan, and I'm not saying she is, but if she is, she doesn't remember any of us. She hardly remembers her time as a human at all." He stated sadly.

I couldn't help but feel a little distraught. _'She-she, doesn't . . . remember? Everything we went through, everything I felt . . . and she doesn't . . . remember?'_

By now I could feel my fingernails starting to cut into my palms. I relaxed ever so slightly so that I would not draw blood, but that didn't mean I retracted them completely. I could feel them leaving little crescent moon indents on my palms.

"Don't go bothering her Zero." The chairman said in a commanding tone. "I'm not 100% sure it is Higurashi-chan, and even if it is, I don't want you to cause a scene. Don't go asking her questions about the past and you mustn't pick fights with her. She is here to attend Cross Academy as a member of the night class, not to be interrogated about a past that may or may not be hers. I know you cared about Higurashi-chan, it's clear that you still do, but don't get your hopes up for nothing." He spoke softly at the end.

"I won't get my hopes up for nothing. It's her . . . and I'm going to prove it!" I said as I stormed away towards my dorm.

"Did you not hear anything I just said?" I faintly hear the chairman yell after me, but I didn't care what he said, the new student was Kagome Higurashi, and there was no way in HELL I was going to let her slip through my fingers . . . not again.

**Kagome's POV**

After what felt like an eternity of silence, the chairman walked through the door with a way-too-happy-to-have-just-been-talking-to-that-grumpy-person look on his face. But whatever, I now wanted to get this meeting over with so I could go to my dorm and _sleep_.

"Well, nor that that's sorted out," the chairman started, "There's just a few more things I'd like to ask you about."

"Sure, go ahead." I said.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is a Pure-pure-blood-miko-_black-"_ Sesshomaru smiled slightly at this – meaning his lips twitched slightly upwards – because he said it _properly_ and I _didn't_. "Inuyoukai-vampire of the west?" Kaien asked.

"Well, Pure-pure-blood-miko-black-inuyoukai-vampire of the west is just a name I came up with, the first pure being because I have purification powers, then pure-blood-miko-black-inuyoukai-vampire being the fact that my Otou-san is a pure-blooded, silver inuyoukai and my Okaa-san being a pure-blooded vampire miko. Of the west is just because I originate from the western lands." I explained as simply as I could.

"Ok, I think I get it," Said Yuuki as she put all of the information together. "But wait, didn't you say that your Otou-san was a _silver_ inuyoukai? How come you said you're a _black_ one?" Yuuki questioned.

"Good question, Yuuki-chan. It's because when I transform into my demon form, I'm a black inuyoukai, where as my father, Sesshomaru, and my otoutou are silver." I said.

"Why is that exactly?" the chairman asked.

"Well, Sesshomaru and Otou-san think it's because of my Okaa-san's blood, but I just think it's because I'm awesome like that." I said with enthusiasm as I watched Yuuki and the chairman anime-fall, while Sesshomaru and Kaname just sweat-dropped.

"Anyway . . . anything else you want to know?" I asked.

"Just one more thing," Kaien started, "how much of your past do u remember? Anything other then what you've told us already?"

"Well . . . I don't really remember anything except for my parents. I remember always spending time with one person, but every time I try to think about what that person looks like, what their voice sounds like or even what their name is, I get a massive migraine." I replied thoughtfully.

"Ok then, thank you for telling us this information. With what we've learned, we should be able to keep this school – and its students – safe from harm." The chairman said a little too cheerily.

Kaname, who had been silent for the majority of the meeting, 'hn'ed and stood. "Well, if this meeting's over, then I'll show Kagome-chan to then moon dorms." Kaname said, bowing slightly to the chairman.

The chairman had a goofy look on his face as he waved Kaname off and said, "Yes, yes you go do that Kaname-kun. I'll walk Taisho-san to the school gates."

Fluffy-nii-san – who was already standing – turned and bowed his head to the chairman before saying, "This Sesshomaru appreciates your hospitality."

The chairman got all flustered at this, waving his hands around and saying, "No really! It's no trouble at all!" among other things. While he was going on and on, Kaname was holding the door open for me as we both left, Yuuki following not too far behind.

"Yuuki," Kaname started in a serious tone, "You should head back to your dorm room, it's not safe to wonder around the moon dorm at night, if you're a human. Even if you are a guardian."

Yuuki looked slightly disappointed but nodded anyway. "Hey Yuuki-chan, don't worry I'll see you tomorrow when the classes change over." I said with a warm smile and a comforting tone.

Yuuki smiled and replied with an enthusiastic, "Ok Gome-chan, see you tomorrow." Then she ran off towards – where I assumed to be – her dorm.

"My, my Kagome-chan, you still have that way about you." Kaname said smugly.

"What do you mean by that?" I said with a suspicious tone.

Kaname chuckled, "Well, you can still get people to smile, no matter how sad or depressed they are." He said with a smile.

"That's just one of my many talents." I said rolling my eyes.

We then finished our walk to the dorms in comfortable silence.

"Welcome my lady, to the moon dormitory of Cross Academy." He said with a bow and a smug smirk on his face, the gates opening behind him.

* * *

**A/N: so how was it? i know, it wasn't worth the wait T_T and again I'm SORRY! i want to concentrait on finishing one of my stories, then the next, but i don't know what one to finish first! please review and let me know! that way you'll either have to wait FOREVER! ( . . . again . . . ) or not that long at all ^_^ oh zanx! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Injustice and Settling In

**AN: **OMG THE WORLD IS ENDING BECAUSE I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING MY STORY! ZOMG! LOL! All I can say is SORRY for taking a 2 and a bit year break! I'm a terrible author! But hey, I'm back so feel free to applaude! XD ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Injustice and Settling in**

**Kaien's POV**

Once we were well on our way to the entrance, away from prying ears, I turned serious and turned towards Sesshomaru. "Why doesn't she remember?" I questioned monotonously.

Sesshomaru turned to me with a blank look on his face, then sighed. "When she was changed into a human for her safety, she lost all memories of before, when she was as she is now. The main reason for this is because to make the change, one way or another, something dear to the person changing, must be lost." Sesshomaru hung his head a little as he continued, walking with me towards the main gate.

"When she changed into a human, she lost her family, but to change her back, since she'd already lost her human family, she was allowed to retain her memory of them. Which meant that-"

"She had to lose something else." I finished for him, cutting him off.

He just nodded his head sadly, continuing, "And the only thing she had left, was her memories of the Hunters Association, and Zero."

I turned my head forwards, looking forlornly at the path ahead. Neither of us said a word as we passed through the main gates where Sesshomaru's car was parked. His driver held the rear passenger door open for him as he neared, with one foot inside and one hand on the top of the door, Sesshomaru spoke.

"I warn you, Kaien Cross, do not attempt to awaken her memories. If the fates deem them important enough to return, then they shall do so, but forcing them onto Kagome could be potentially fatal." He warned before sliding into the car, door closing behind him.

I just stood there with a grim look on my face, I had hoped I could help her reclaim her memories, so that she would remember me, Yagari, and the Association but most of all . . . so that she would remember Zero.

I stood there watching the vehicle until it was out of sight, and then I remained in the same spot, unmoving.

Many thoughts turned in my head, I couldn't believe, no, I _wouldn't_ believe that it was up to the fates to decide whether or not Kagome could regain her memories! She has suffered through so much and yet she is still suffering, having her memories of her friends forcefully ripped from her! Especially the memories of her and Zero, and the memories of the love they shared – even if they hadn't admitted it at the time! It was a terrible injustice!

With a sigh, I turned around and headed back off to my office, head hung low and mind reeling.

**Kagome's POV**

I looked at the intimidating building looming over me as Kaname and I walked towards the entrance. All of the windows had thick, heavy drapes to keep the sunlight out, most were closed, even though it was night.

Kaname opened the door and motioned me inside, following after me and closing the door behind us as we stepped into the dorm further. We were in an open lounge room of sorts, most of the night class were draped leisurely on chairs and sofas or leaning against various items of furniture.

Everyone was gazing in our direction as Kaname lead me further into the room, then up the stairs, navigating through various hallways and past numerous rooms. He stopped in front of a lone room, far from the others, and opened the door.

The first thing I noticed was that the room was massive! It was almost as big as my bedroom in the palace! It had somewhat dark blue walls with pale blue skirting boards, with matching coloured drapes covering the windows. A large king-sized bed stood against the left wall with bedside tables on both sides and a chest at the end. A white built-in closet, matching the bed linen, was to the right of the room, opposite the bed. There was a full length mirror in one corner.

I spotted my bags in another corner of my new room, Sessho must've had them brought up while we were with the chairman.

After quietly letting me take in my surroundings, Kaname spoke up.

"I hope this room is to your liking."

"Oh yes, Kame-kun," I replied, "I like it very much."

He smiled and nodded his head, "I thought it might be. I'll let you get settled,"

"You mean have a nap!" I stated as I flopped onto my new bed.

Kaname just rolled his eyes, and headed towards the door. He paused at the door frame and said, "You start your classes tomorrow evening. If you wish for anything, just ask someone." He then left me to my own devices.

I sighed as I lay on my bed comfortably, looking up at the white ceiling above.

"I suppose I should unpack." I said as I attempted to stand up. I kept trying to swing myself up, but couldn't get enough momentum, so I decided to roll off the bed instead.

"OOF!" I landed face first on the floor.

"I guess I didn't realise it would be harder to get up from the floor. *sigh* Oh well." I then proceeded to have a nap . . . face down . . . on the floor.

**Zero's POV**

I was in the bathroom of the chairman's house, having a shower, thinking over tonight's events.

'_I can't believe it. It's really her! B-but I . . . GAH!'_ I punched the side wall in the shower. Cracked tiles fell from their place as blood was washed down the drain. I clenched my bloodied hand into a fist and gritted my teeth.

I can't believe she can't remember! After everything we went through! After everything that happened! After everything I felt for h-!

'_No, I can't think about that now. She's a monster. A completely different kind! I just can't!'_

I turned the water off and just stood there. My thoughts are so meddled right now! I don't know what to think anymore!

I slowly got out of the shower and grabbed a towel, starting to dry myself off. I put on my underwear and pants, then proceeded to use the towel to dry my hair.

As I was drying my hair, I heard the door open and a feminine squeak.

"Eeek!"

. . . Yuuki . . .

'_I swear she does this on purpose.'_ I thought as a sweat drop rolled down the back of my head.

"Zero! You know you're supposed to put a towel on the door handle when you're in here! The lock is still brok-!" Yuuki broke off, her hand on the door handle, and in turn, the towel that was on it too.

"Oh. Well oops." She said with an awkward smile as rubbed the back of her head.

I sighed and picked up my shirt, sliding the towel so that it was resting on my shoulders, instead of my head.

"It's fine, I'm done. You go ahead." I said as I walked pass her.

"Zero . . ." Yuuki said.

"Besides," I continued as I looked over my shoulder, still walking away, "guys don't like smelly girls."

Yuuki flushed bright red and yelled, "ZERO!" then proceeded to throw her soap at my head. I just ducked and turned the corner.

I looked at the ground as I put my shirt on and made my way to the door.

"Zero-kun, chotto matte!" The chairman called to me just as I was about to leave. I turned towards him.

He walked towards me with a brown paper bag in one hand. "Zero-kun! I forgot to give Kagome her uniform! Could you please take this to her?" He said as he handed me the bag.

'_Great.'_ I thought.

I snatched the bag away from him and started towards the moon dorm.

"Arigato Zero-kun~!" The idiot sung.

I walked past the gates and into the moon dorm without any hassle, but as soon as I entered the dorm.

"What are you doing here prefect?" I heard an annoying voice say with distaste.

"That's none of your business blood-sucker." I spat in reply.

"Keh!" Aidou replied. He moved forward, as if to stop me. _'Heh, good luck with that.'_

Just as things were about to get interesting . . .

"Hanabusa, that's enough." Came the oh so fabulous voice of Kaname Kuran. The finality in his tone stopping Aidou in his tracks.

"Y-yes Kuran-sama." Was his bumbled reply.

Kuran then turned his eyes to me. "Well Mr Prefect, what is it that's brought you here this late on such a fine night?" That bastard really pisses me off!

"I have the new student's uniform. She left it at the chairman's office." I stated monotonously.

Kuran nodded, "Well then, I shall thank you on her behalf. I shall make sure she gets it."

'_This could be a good chance to see her alone, to see if she really doesn't remember me at all!'_

"As happy as I'd be to leave this in your _'capable' _hands, the chairman told me to give it to her, and I intend to for fill my intention." I said with snark.

Kuran narrowed his eyes, "Very well then, her room is at the end of the hall." He said, obviously displeased.

I walked straight up to her room and noticed her door was ajar. I opened it to find her face down on the ground. I walked up to her and tapped her with my foot, she snored.

My eyebrow twitched. _'Still the same I see. Falling asleep on the floor when you're too tired, get some more sleep woman!'_

After trying to nudge her awake, and failing horribly, I sighed, placed the bag on the chest at the end of her bed, then I pulled back the covers on her bed, picked her up, and gently placed her in her bed, pulling the covers over her.

'_She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. So cute-!'_ Damn! I can't think about this now!

I walked swiftly out of her room and the dorm, heading towards my own room to get some sleep . . . hopefully.

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up to see the sun setting, a brilliant golden orange filling my room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and went to stand up.

"Huh?"

I was in my bed.

'_But I could've sworn . . .'_

I stood up and looked at the end of the bed. "?"

There was a bag on the chest. I looked inside only to find a night class uniform.

"Hmm . . ."

* * *

**AN: **Hope you liked it! That is if anyone is still reading this! XD Please read and review! I don't know when I'll have a new chapter up but let's hope it won't take as long as this one did X**D**

**Loz12**


End file.
